


You're enough

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: You breakdown because you didn't get your scholarship, Tetsurou is here for you.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 20





	You're enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend. It's comfort, just comfort.

Comfort –

I hated this, I hate this. I worked so hard on this, why did they refuse me? Was there such a thing as too good? Should I just dumb myself to get that shit? I hated this. I wanted to scream, but I was crying instead. If I deserved the academic merits, then why shouldn’t I get this scholarship? I deserved it, I worked hard. “It’s bullshit, it’s bullshit. Fuck, fuck, I- ugh!” I hard been staring at this e-mail for the past 10 minutes and it was not helping at all. I don’t care that they’re sorry, I just… “I deserved it…”

Hearing a soft knock on my dorm room, I pull away from my desk quickly, almost making my chair fall back. Sniffing, I quickly wiped the tears away from my face and slapped my hands on my cheeks, forcing a grin on my face. “I’m alright. I’m alright. Yep.” I could still feel this knot in my throat, but I was going to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and saw the tall figure of my boyfriend. “Tetsu, hi. What are you doing here?” Argh, my voice was weak, I was bad at this. The black-haired man in front of me seemed to have noticed since he shuffled inside and close the door gently behind himself. “I wanted to see you, but I think you need a good hug right now babe.” His voice was slightly joking, perhaps was he trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m good, I just- frustration…” I told him with a shrug, trying to move away but he was not having it. Sighing he brought me back, closer to him and embraced me tightly. “Kuroo, don’t-“I let out a nervous giggle, feeling the tears rising again. “I’ll breakdown in tears- please.” He only tightened his embrace as he moved us to my bed, one of his hand moving to my hair. “Go ahead, let it all out, you need to. Vent babe, vent.” I chuckled sadly, gripping the back of his shirt tightly before I began sobbing. “I- the scholarship I- they- they- I didn’t get it- and it’s complete bullshit. I am trying so hard, and even with-“ the knot in my throat blocked me and I had to control my breathing before continuing.

“They said it was one of the best applications but I- clearly I’m not fitting their capitalistic needs so they refused and- it’s infuriating!” I said as I pulled back from him, leaning to the side to grab the package of tissues I had thrown on my floor, and grabbing one to blow my nose. “I know it’s stupid to cry over that ok? But I- I thought if I worked hard, and the grades were great I’d get everything you know? I’m fucking smart- and they clearly- it-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence, instead I sighed. And let myself fall backwards, grabbing Tetsurō’s hand tight. He was listening carefully and followed my action, laying right next to me and bringing my face to his chest.

Inhaling deeply, I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes, tired from the crying. “I’m never enough… even when it’s perfect, it’s not…” I sighed. Humming in response, my boyfriend started rubbing his hand on my back. “You did so well though. I know you did, you did your best, and they know it. It’s not your fault, they’re bastards.” He said softly, placing a kiss on my forehead before continuing. “You worked hard, and you know it. But I get it, trying and trying, no matter how hard it’s never enough- but it is… hey I’m not great at this ok?” he scoffed, holding me tighter. “You’re being hard on yourself; you know you’re good, and you’re smart so fucking smart, they’re the dumbasses here.”

I chuckled lightly at his words, slowly falling asleep, he was right. “I don’t know if you need to hear this but, there will always be stupid people in your way that will be deciding shit for you, no matter how great you are. You have to deal with it, but also always remember you’re the best at being you, and also clearly the smartest,” I scoffed against his chest, “I mean after me-“ this time I hit his chest, but not too hard, “Ok, ok, it’s a tie because I’m nice today.” He then put his index under my chin for me to look at him, “But I mean it, don’t beat yourself up for being too good for them. Don’t give them that, keep on keeping on babe.” He then kissed my lips tenderly before holding me there, not moving, his hands roaming through my hair.

“Do you want to sleep?” he asked softly, but the man did not hear any response. Instead, the head on his head was slowly lulling to the side, mouth open. “Okay, nap time, I guess. I don’t mind, I get to hold you so that’s great.” He laughed to himself, extending his arm to the side to put it under his head before slowly drifting off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little love, and I never know how to word my shit ✌️😙
> 
> This was written in 30 minutes, and I did not read it again to check because it is what it is. xoxo
> 
> Words: 859  
> Posted on 28th October 2020


End file.
